Costume Party
by OnAWhim28
Summary: This was definitely not what the devil had in mind


A/N: My first Lucifer fanfiction. I wanted to try my hand at something a little more lighthearted and I am currently in love with this show!

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as much as I would like to. And I'm making no money off of this. Just taking the Devil for a spin so to speak ;)

* * *

"MAZIKEEN" Lucifer bellowed. Standing against the balcony rails overlooking his beloved LUX he could not believe what he was seeing. This was worse than the seventh layer of hell, and he should know. Several small humans in costume were running around going up to the bar and his dancers, bags in hand and begging for candy.

"Isn't this great?" Maze appeared by his side in an instant. His favorite demon looked positively giddy as she bounced on the balls of her feet. Speaking of demon, his hand grabbed hold of her chin. "What the bloody hell Maze," he hissed. Her demonic face was on full display for the whole world to see.

"They think it's a costume, tonight I get to be myself!" The glint in her eyes subdued his anger slightly. It was hard to deny his little hellion anything and it had been so long since he had seen her happy. The pair descended the stairs onto the main floor of LUX. Just as they reached the floor, Lucifer felt something clamp onto his legs.

"LUCIFER!"

He let out a groan. He didn't have to look down to know who was attached to him. He knew that voice. "Tell me the detective knows her spawn is here" looking pointedly at Maze.

"Well she knows I have her. She told me to take her trick-or-treating. So, I did."

"I highly doubt the detective meant in the middle of my night club Maze."

Maze threw her hands up in frustration. "Well it's raining outside. What was I supposed to do?"

Lucifer looked incredulous. But he didn't know how to answer her. "And the other miscreants?"

"Not quite sure." Maze looked around the room. There were definitely more tiny humans in the room than when the evening started. "I may have told a few people there was trick-or-treating here."

"Ughhh. Get them out of here Mazikeen. I love a good costume party as much as the next chap but this" Lucifer gestured to the child running by with a pair of angel wings, "was not what I had in mind."

"Don't be such a spoil sport. I got you a costume too." Lucifer eyed the bag Maze was holding with trepidation and one eye brow raised. "And think of how much fun it will be to send these little humans home to their parents wired on candy?"

"Well then." A devilish smirk graced his features, and Maze knew she had won.

xxxx-xxxx

A few hours later Chloe was pacing impatiently in the elevator of LUX, on her way up to the penthouse having found the dance floor devoid of its usual guests. She couldn't believe…scratch that she could believe, that her daughter had ended up here. She should have known better than to trust Maze.

She didn't want to think what trick-or-treating in LA's hottest nightclub meant for her daughter. Dan was going to freak if he found out. And Lucifer was never going to hear the end of it if she didn't strangle him first.

Having her speech all prepped in her head, she bounded off of the elevator as soon as it opened.

"Lucif…"

Chloe Decker was not surprised by much. But what she saw stopped her in her tracks. There, on Lucifer's couch, surrounded by candy wrappers, was her daughter fast asleep tucked into the arm of the devil himself. As for her two minders, both were sleeping as well. Maze was lying down with her head on Trixi's lap and as for Lucifer, well, Lucifer after all his gripping about the devil persona was dead to the world with his head tilted back and feet up on the coffee table, plastic devil horns atop his head. The look was completed by a red cape and all. Only the pitch fork was missing.

Never mind, Chloe spotted it on top of the Piano.

Chloe did her best to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape. Pulling herself together, she reached in her pocket for her cell and grinned as she snapped the photo. Why let a good opportunity go to waste? Lucifer was never going to live this one down.


End file.
